fifthharmonyfandomcom-20200222-history
Lauren Jauregui
The topic of this page has a wiki of its own: Lauren Jauregui Wiki. Lauren Michelle Jauregui Morgado (born June 27, 1996) is a Cuban-American singer. She is a member of Fifth Harmony, along with Ally Brooke, Dinah Jane, Normani, and formerly Camila Cabello. In December of 2016, she was featured on Marian Hill's single, Back To Me, marking her first single outside of the group. She has since also featured on a song by Halsey called "Strangers". Lauren Jauregui is an Alto with three octaves and one note. She is the third-youngest out of the original members of the group. Personal Life Lauren's from Miami, Florida. She attended Carrollton School of Sacred Heart since 7th grade. She has grown up around a lot of noisy people. Jauregui said: "My family is the most important thing to me." Some of her favorite artists include Lana Del Rey, Alicia Keys, Alt-J, James Blake, Paramore, India Arie, Floom, James Vincent McMorrow, The 1975, Ben Howard, Christina Aguilera, and Janelle Monae. Lauren is Cuban-American. Her parents, who are both from Cuba, are Mike and Clara Jauregui and her two siblings are Taylor and Chris Jauregui. In November 2016, Lauren wrote an article for Billboard about the political climate, and in that article she stated that she is bisexual. The X-Factor Audition Lauren auditioned for the X Factor in Greensboro, North Carolina with the song "If I Ain't Got You" by Alicia Keys. Lauren was given four yeses and allowed to move on to bootcamp. Demi Lovato was really impressed by Lauren because she has a perfect tone at age 16. Bootcamp Lauren sang "E.T". during the first round of bootcamp, but it was not shown. On the second round of bootcamp, she was put up against country group Sister C with the song These Arms Of Mine. She was later eliminated and put into Fifth Harmony. Performances Known for being one of the group's strongest vocalists, Lauren and the other members of Fifth Harmony took on songs on The X Factor that showcased their vocal abilities such as "Set Fire to The Rain " by Adele, "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri, "Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You) " by Kelly Clarkson, and the performance that put the girls on the map, "Anything Could Happen " by Ellie Goulding (Lauren was the one who suggested that they do the song). After the Set Fire To The Rain performance, the girls got voted through every week by the public and had the support and confidence of their mentor Simon Cowell, who always let them know how proud he was of them. Solo Projects After the release of the group's second album, Lauren continued with Fifth Harmony and began exploring solo endeavors, while the other members also launched solo projects outside the group. In December 2016, she collaborated with Marian Hill on their song "Back To Me", Lauren's first release outside of Fifth Harmony. She later featured on Halsey's same-sex song "Strangers" from her album Hopeless Fountain Kingdom (2017). Lauren had recorded a feature on Ty Dolla Sign's "In Your Phone" from his album Beach House 3 (2017). The album track peaked at number 23 on the U.S R&B/Hip-Hop Digital Song Sales chart. Lauren also recorded "All Night" with Steve Aoki, released in November 2017 and included on his album Neon Future III (2018). "All Night" was Lauren's first release as a primary songwriter and lead singer. She also produced the vocals on the track. In May 2018, Lauren stated that she began working on her debut solo album. She previously expressed in March 2018 that she has been exploring and getting "in touch" with herself creatively, and does not want to give herself "boundaries", adding that she is influenced by various genres, including electronica, pop, rock ‘n roll, alternative rock and Latin music. Lauren was the opening act for Halsey's Latin American leg of her Hopeless Fountain Kingdom World Tour in June 2018. In the tour with Halsey, Lauren performed three songs she had written, "Toy", "Inside" and "Expectations". Lauren released her debut solo single "Expectations" with its accompanying music video, on October 24, 2018 under Columbia Records. She said in an interview that although she might release collaborations with other artists there will be no collaborations on her debut album. Lauren performed two songs, "More Than That" and "Freedom", at MTV's Plus 1 The Vote Election Party in November 2018. Lauren released her second solo single "More Than That" on January 11, 2019. Her debut album is expected to be released in 2019. Pairings Tumblr inline n21g19rQIQ1syg8hq.png|Laurmani|link=http://fifthharmony.wikia.com/wiki/Lauren-Normani_Relationship Tumblr inline n3danvLGzP1syg8hq.png|Camren|link=http://fifthharmony.wikia.com/wiki/Camila-Lauren_Relationship Tumblr inline n3dapxQbxB1syg8hq.png|Laurnah|link=http://fifthharmony.wikia.com/wiki/Lauren-Dinah_Relationship Large (1).png|Alren|link=http://fifthharmony.wikia.com/wiki/Ally-Lauren_Relationship Accounts Category:Band Members Category:Lauren Jauregui Category:Females Category:The X Factor Category:Fifth Harmony Official